fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Levy McGarden
|image= |name=Levy McGarden |kanji=レビィ・マグガーデン |romanji=''Rebī Magugaden'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=17 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Ancient Languages Expert |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |previous team= |partner=Lucy Heartfilia |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Basic |magic=Solid Script |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Mariya Ise |english voice= }} * The title of this article is sometimes called Levi McGarden. Levy McGarden is a 17 year old mage from Fairy Tail. She is also the leader of the backbone team Shadow Gear. Her Fairy Tail mark is on her left shoulder. History Not much is known about Levy's past, however it is known that both Jet and Droy have asked her out, but were rejected by her in a matter of moments. She is part of a team Shadow Gear, with both Jet and Droy. Personality Levy has a cheerful personality being able to get along with many other guild members. Levy loves to read books, she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends through their mutual love for books. Levy read the novel that Lucy is working on and is the only person who has done so by consent. Synopsis Daybreak arc Levy was first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from the Duke of Everlue's mansion, though Makarov advised her not to take it because the quest was likely to become complicated. Phantom Lord arc Levy with Jet and Droy were all attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild's Gajeel Redfox being badly beaten in "Crucifixion" style on a tree. Out of the three, Levy was the one who got branded with the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. She is then hospitalized from this and the mark was removed (it apparently wasn't permanent). After recovering, she celebrated with the guild over the end of Phantom Lord Fighting Festival arc Levy is first seen in this arc hiding from Gajeel who had joined Fairy Tail. She marvelled at Lucy's bravery to insult him as he did his arrogant ways to the other members. As Jet and Droy went to beat up Gajeel for what his did during the war. Levy tried to stop them however, Laxus Dreyar appeared and to beat him up also. As Levy moved to stop Laxus, he shoots her with a lightning bolt however, Gajeel takes the blow for her. She is next seen in the Miss Fairy Tail contest where she makes fancy text appear with her magic. This impressed Jet and Droy. After her turn, she was turned into stone by Evergreen and used as a hostage. When Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen she returns back to normal. She notices that Fried's restrictions are a form of written based magic and says she'll get rid of the barrier for Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel to defeat Laxus. After Lucy defeats Bixlow, Levy states that's to be expected by Lucy and she'll do her best as well, quickly finishing the code to get rid of the barrier allowing Natsu and Gajeel to leave and greatly impressing Gajeel in the process. She tells them to stay away from each other, since Fried Justine's enchantments are still set up around the area and if they were both caught in one, it would be over. Afterwards, Porlyusica came to help Makarov as he had a heart attack over Laxus's actions, and help Bisca Moulin who had been damaged by Living Link magic. Levy is then told to find Laxus and tell him he is killing Makarov, as she finds him however, he doesn't care for her news. During the Fantasia parade, Levy preforms an a float with Cana Alberona, Lucy, and Bisca. Edoras arc The Edoras version of Levy has a vulgar personality, and unlike her Earth Land counterpart, argues with Lucy frequently. She, along with the rest of her team, is one of the most powerful members of the Edoras version of Fairy Tail. Trial arc Levy was named as a candidate for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. She is surprised at first and wonders if Makarov actually called her name. Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination. Magic and Abilities Levi being the leader of Team Shadow gear means she has excellent leadership skills and recently been chosen to partake in Fairy Tail's annual S-class trial meaning her skills are much more than they seem. Solid Script (ソリッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo): Levy's magic is called Solid Script. It allows her to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. In the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Levy has been shown to turn the words into the actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. For example, when she wrote metal, the word actually turned into metal and when she wrote butterfly, the word turned into a pattern like word with butterflies flying around. Enhanced Knowledge in Languages: Levy is very talented in the field of languages and can even translate several ancient languages. Trivia * Ever since her brutal beating at the hands of Gajeel, she has become afraid of him but she apparently has gotten over her fears and is starting to accept him as a member of Fairy Tail. * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Levy is that the guild has collected multiple varieties of books. She wishes to be the editor of an infamous magazine group in the future. Has a good relationship with the members of Team Shadow Gear and Lu-Chan. The most difficult mission she has ever taken, in her own words, is "infiltrating the home of an evil mage as a child... I...I'm NOT a child anymore!" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members